


The Ballad of Gerard Way

by Kitoko_kun



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Butt Plugs, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitoko_kun/pseuds/Kitoko_kun
Summary: “Dear Gerard Way, I write to explain I’m your biggest fan. I just wanted to ask: could I eat your ass? Write back as soon as you can.”***Gerard Way is a porn actor and Frank Iero is his self-proclaimed biggest fan.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 32
Kudos: 132





	The Ballad of Gerard Way

_“Dear Gerard Way, I write to explain I’m your biggest fan. I just wanted to ask: could I eat your ass? Write back as soon as you can.”_

After the initial chuckle, Gerard folded the letter and stuck it in his back pocket. “That’s it? Nothing else?”, he asked, still hopeful.

“That is all the mail you got this week”, the woman in charge of being his bridge with the company replied. “Were you waiting for something?”

“Well, yeah?”, he answered, feeling as awkward as usual when those topics came up, but also starting to get upset at how blatantly they weren’t taking him seriously. “No word on the script I sent? I really think we can do better, we shouldn’t settle on being like every other film studio, we have everything in our part and if money’s the problem, I assure you there’s a demographic out there willing to--”

“I know, but these things take time. What you’re proposing is not easy to make…”

“You mean the props? The setting? We can simplify it, it could lose a few battleships and still work.”

“Yes, there’a a bit of that, but there’s also a lot of dialogue and complex… emotions. Gerard, porn actors are not really actors, you know that, right?”

“Some of them are.”

“I know _you_ are, but you don’t want to act in it, you want to direct it.”

Gerard crossed his arms over his chest while thinking about his options. The first one was letting someone else direct and risking his vision being destroyed. The second one was insisting on the hidden potential of some of the actors he had in mind, whose talent was being overlooked by the studio. The third one was to give up. Sometimes he really wanted to give up.

“So it’s a no-go?” 

“Not yet”, she tried to reassure him. “Look, I’m on your side. I’m doing all I can to get upper head management to even read the script, okay? I just need you to build more trust with them, you’ve only been working here for three months, you’ve done less than 20 films, they don’t know you yet.”

“Fine”, he accepted after a pause to consider if her words could be trusted. Laura had been direct and cordial since the beginning, but it was difficult to put aside how everything was about making money and as such, the company’s interests were always going to be top priority. He tried to take everything with a grain of salt. “I’ll be a good sport and keep on working hard, as long as you know that I want more from this and I’ll get it elsewhere if I need to.”

“You see, signing a contract with us would show us you’re committed…”

“You won’t trick me into signing”, Gerard smiled, aware of at least having the upper hand in that aspect. “Now, if I was directing my own film, well…”

She laughed and patted his arm. “Okay, Gerard, I’ll see what I can do.”

He nodded and stepped outside of the office. Three whole months and he still had no idea how productors mastered the art of talking so much and saying absolutely nothing. He could never tell if the outcome had been positive or negative when leaving that office.

Who said there wasn’t good acting in the porn industry?

***

The second time he found the letter was once he got to his apartment late at night and took everything out of his pockets to throw it on the coffee table.

He sat on the couch and stared at it with the most honest and pure fascination for actually receiving a letter -on paper, inside a real envelope, a stamp even!- in the era of digital communication. It had been hand-written in an interesting font, despite the messy strokes. He could appreciate the artistic effort the person had made, and had to wonder who the hell would spend time lettering on ink and paper for a porn actor. There was something interesting there.

Under his name on the envelope, the address of the film studio he worked for had been written down. He turned it around and saw the name and address of the sender. Frank Iero. New Jersey, of course, Gerard wasn’t even surprised. Well, about the content of the letter, using actual mail was still unusual. The guy could’ve just commented on his Instagram posts as everyone else did, even though he would probably have blocked him. Only because he acted in porn films didn’t mean he wanted to read crass stuff when logging into his social media.

If felt less offensive on paper. Maybe Frank Iero was onto something. 

It had to be a joke, or a bet, some sort of meme he was too tired to understand after a full day of running between shootings and trying to get some writing done on his breaks to finish another script that’d end up being ignored too. He hated the rhythm of the porn industry, rushing to get as much content as possible out without taking the time to assure any sort of quality in it. 

Why was he in this shit again?

Oh, well, thank you for asking. Gerard was on a _mission._ He had taken upon himself to change the whole industry. He had a _vision._ He believed in a world where: a. Sexual work and content was validated; b. Different types of bodies were normalized and celebrated -such as his own; and c. Porn storylines were actually good. With so much money going around in porn it just made him mad to see it being wasted.

Sometimes he needed the reminder of what he was trying to accomplish to keep on going. It was now time to grab a few hours of sleep and getting mentally prepared for another day of trying to make his way in an industry that didn’t believe in him.

He threw the letter out, since it had already served its purpose and he had no use for it anymore. So long, Frank Iero, thanks for the laughs.

***

_“Dear Gerard Way, I write to complain you never wrote me back. How could I ever eat your ass when you treat your biggest fan like that?”_

The chuckle the second letter from his self-proclaimed biggest fan brought was pretty loud and got the attention from almost everyone on set. Gerard made a gesture with his hand to dismiss the reason and get out of trying to explain a joke he didn’t think was going to be funny out of context. Well, to be honest, it wasn’t due to its complex humor, but rather about it being on the same level as saying ‘noice’ out loud at the sight or mention of the number 69. Teenage humor.

Could it be a teenager sending those letters?

He didn’t know why he had been picturing an adult making a joke. Sometimes it felt like the sole existence of teenagers wasn’t on his radar anymore, probably because of the adult content he was focused on making those days. He had forgotten what it was like to be underage, even though he was still two years away from turning 30. So, what if he got the tone wrong and it was a brat seriously asking for a sexual encounter? That’d make the situation infinitely creepy and wrong. Now he felt compelled to write out to the kid’s parents to make sure they wouldn’t allow any more porn consumption.

The letter went into his robe’s pocket while he looked around. He was stuck in one of his least favorite moments before shooting, right in the middle of not being ready yet, but being close enough that he couldn’t get out for a smoke. There was nothing else to do but get his phone out. And since his phone was right there on his hand, why not look up that Frank Iero?

Iero. That had to be Italian, right? He wondered how it was pronounced.

Even though it wasn’t a common name, Gerard didn’t expect to find an Instagram profile so easily after just typing it out on the search bar. The first result was the frontman of a punk band who -luckily- didn’t look like a minor. Instead, he looked more than fine. Actually, that wasn’t precise enough. If he really had to describe him he’d say that guy was hot as fuck. 

But it couldn’t be him. No way. Namely, the guy had 300k followers and a verified account, clearly more famous than Gerard was. The one sending the letters must be a kid using his name. It had to be a coincidence that the real Frank Iero was also Jersey-based. A weird coincidence, because there was no way someone as hot and successful as him was the one asking for his ass.

Did it even matter who it was?

“We’re ready! Everyone to their places!”

Gerard locked his phone and put it in his pocket feeling a bit guilty, no idea why. Maybe because Frank Iero had nothing to do with his biggest fan.

Or perhaps because if it was really him, Gerard wouldn’t see a problem with agreeing to his petition and probably any other new ones he might have along the way. He wasn’t immune to pretty tattooed musicians. 

“Gerard, you need a pill?”

“Nope, I’m good”, he refused faster than he would normally have. No shame in taking viagra, he did it when he had to, especially for those scenes that were only about getting into action without any sort of foreplay, emotional or physical. Those shootings were a -metaphorical- pain in the ass, but still needed.

He gave his co-actress an awkward smile when she passed by, as he did when he was shooting with someone for the first time. She was beautiful. Well, every single woman on Earth was beautiful, Gerard liked everybody. Just being part of the porn industry made everyone more interesting than average, since nothing gave him a bigger boner than people with a story to tell.

“Gerard, you get behind her”, the so-called director instructed. Gerard could barely deal with his envy.

He nodded anyway and did as told, approaching the edge of the bed while his colleague got on it in her hands and knees. Another porn hot take: Subtlety was severely underrated. 

“Lose the robe”, he got another amazing artistic direction and had to hand it over to an assistant, who in exchange gave him a condom. Gerard touched himself, which was now less uncomfortable to do in front of people than it had been at the beginning, but still presented some difficulties. Sadly, he had reached the point where just looking at a naked, beautiful and ready woman in front of him wasn’t enough to get him aroused.

How convenient for him to have Frank Iero on his mind right this moment! Even though he was about 95% sure he had nothing to do with the letters, Gerard could still fantasize about him just showing up on his doorstep one day to fulfill his threat, throwing him on the bed, tearing up his clothes and spreading his legs while ranting about how good he was on his videos and how much he admired him. He had the whole story in his head and a full erection on his hand, thanks to his own storytelling. 

He seriously needed to be on the director’s chair. He was the right person for the job.

***

Of course the will to write would only come to him when he couldn’t do it and not now while being in front of the computer, staring at the cursor blinking and mocking him. Damn cursor, why don’t you go write your own story? See how well you do, motherfucker.

His notebook was filled with ideas and possibilities, but his brain just wouldn’t hear any of it. He was going through that moment in the creative process right after feeling like a fuckin’ genius where he started questioning and second-guessing everything. Maybe this script was shit, maybe he had wasted all of the good years in his life writing erotic stories that wouldn’t get him anywhere. Nobody at the film studio had told him a single word yet about his proposal and they only wanted him as an actor because -for whatever reason- his videos got a lot of views and brought traffic to the website.

He knew exactly why he wanted to do this and what it meant to him, the reasons that kept him moving forward, but it was impossible not to have doubts. Surely it was only a failure if you gave up and all of the other motivational crap his therapist would give him; however, who would give him back the time and energy spent on it if it didn’t work out?

He took a deep breath and scratched his head while scrolling through the previous pages to convince himself it wasn’t that bad. He found a dialogue that he still liked, among all of the mistakes and placeholders that made him want to abandon all hope, and decided to do something unusual: sharing the extract on Instagram.

Gerard chose to be honest about it in the caption: “Here’s something I’ve been working on. I’m still not sure if this is my True Calling, but I love writing. Well, most of the time. Right now I’m not really loving it, truth be told. I guess I’ll just have to keep trying until I can get a script approved and move one step closer to my dream of directing a film. You have to believe in yourself first. You have to be your own biggest fan, right?”

Guts spilled on the Internet, now it was time to get a snack. It felt good to get it out of his system, but he needed a break before going back to squeeze his brain for some decent writing. Sometimes words were much more complicated and flimsy than they should be.

When he came back, his phone had hundreds of notifications, which was normal as he had 100k followers. Many people had left comments cheering him on, praising the dialogue and telling him how much they believed in him. It was nice and kind of what he had expected.

What surprised him was a mention from someone he didn’t follow: Frank Iero. 

His heart raced while clicking on it. Frank had shared his post on his stories with the caption: _“LET GERARD WAY DIRECT HIS OWN FILM CHALLENGE @devilsfilm”_ , going as far as to tag the film studio he worked for. 

Everything was happening fast. His following count kept going up as Frank reposted other people with similar opinions and some screenshots from Twitter where they had a hashtag going. It was overwhelming, but in a good way. It felt like he wasn’t alone on his quest. 

Although he’d had to admit it was mostly Frank Iero leading the situation. Gerard hadn’t thought about tagging the studio to put pressure on them, not because he was afraid of their reaction, but because it wasn’t the point he was trying to make. Now, if an outsider had chosen to step in and get them involved so they could see Gerard had a fanbase ready to support his content, well… That was something else entirely.

So, should he go back to revise the possibility about this Frank being the one writing letters to him? He didn’t find anything on his profile to prove it, except for the fact that he followed him and clearly wanted to see his dream come to life.

Gerard went on to Twitter, even though he hadn’t done it in years because it just made him mad. Frank’s profile was also verified and the first thing he saw was a screenshot of his Instagram post with: _“SOCIETY IF WE GOT A FILM BASED ON A GERARD WAY SCRIPT.”_ That’s how the conversation got started.

He still didn’t know how to feel about any of that. Thankful, of course, but what did it mean? Why was Frank Iero paying so much attention to him?

He bit his lip. It was a general rule of his to not look himself up because he couldn’t deal with negative comments, but this situation demanded it. He wrote Frank’s Twitter handle along with his name on the search bar and took a deep breath, bracing himself for the worst.

 _@frankiero  
_ _Another day simping for Gerard Way, no simp september WHO_

That was from just two days ago. Most of the tweets were variations of the same and Gerard scrolled through them trying not to smile too much. It was pretty funny. He stopped to read a conversation that caught his attention because it raised a point he was wondering too.

 _@geestinyteeth  
_ _Dude, you’re a verified account, don’t use g w*ay’s full name_ , some guy using Gerard’s photo as his profile pic wrote. Weird.

 _@frankiero  
_ _Are you kidding me? I WANT HIM to find my tweets. GERARD WAY IF YOU’RE READING THIS PLEASE LET ME EAT YOUR ASS ALREADY_

 _@frankiero  
_ _Btw he doesn’t use twitter._

Okay. It was him. No doubt about it. Wow. A really hot, famous and talented guy was obsessed with him because of… reasons? It kept getting weirder.

 _@frankiero  
_ _Listen I know I joke a lot, but I just want to say I have the utmost respect for Gerard Way, i just want HIM to disrespect THE FUCK out of ME_

Great. Hot, famous, talented AND funny. What else? Oh, sure, throw in ‘loyal’ on the list because he also stood up to anyone who dared to try and trash him.

 _@Raul8475064  
_ _What’s the big deal with G Way? His vids ain’t that good, he never bottoms_

 _@frankiero  
_ _Omg i don’t have time to tell you how wrong you’re._

 _@frankiero  
_ _ACTUALLY, IMMA MAKE TIME, SOMEONE NEEDS TO PUT YOU IN YOUR FUCKIN’ PLACE, TAKE A SIT SON. You do NOT come into my house and disrespect Gerard Way. **[pic.](https://i.ibb.co/tDTwzpp/bed7cf31d104fd88674a5df29a406d40.jpg) ** _

_@frankiero  
_ _First of all, HAVE YOU NO MF TASTE AT ALL? Gerard’s HOT AF, he can do whatever the fuck he wants, he can fuckin’ just sit there staring at the camera and it’d be HOT._

 _@frankiero  
_ _Second of all, HE DOES MORE THAN PORN, HE’S A FUCKIN’ GENIUS and don’t you EVER get on my mentions again to question MY FUCKIN’ HUSBAND_

Gerard read the conversation twice, blinking a lot. He would be the first one to admit he hated receiving those kinds of comments and he wished for people who disliked anything to just shut up, but he understood that was impossible and feedback needed to exist. The thing is, he couldn’t even feel bad about being called out for always topping after everything Frank pointed out.

There were a lot of tweets, for real, Frank mentioned him using his full name at least once every other day and Gerard wasn’t going to read all of them, especially because it wasn’t meant for him to see despite all of the jokes Frank made. However, he found a series of tweets made three months ago and curiosity got the best of him.

 _@frankiero  
_ _OMG MY FAV SMUT AUTHOR JUST STARTED DOING PORN I’M???? EXCITED????_

 _@berb  
_ _who 👀_

 _@frankiero  
_ _GERARD WAY, THANK U FOR ASKING, I’VE BEEN FOLLOWING HIM SINCE HIS MYSPACE DAYS. I only knew him for his writing and some photos, but now !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

That piece of information totally changed the perspective. Frank had been following his career and that made everything different. He wasn’t sure how, it obviously had to be positive, but it didn’t mean he was going to get in touch with him or anything. Besides, the following tweets were just too funny to think seriously about that guy.

 _@frankiero  
_ _Idk know how I feel, HE’S SO HOT BUT I DON’T WANT ANYONE ELSE SEEING HIM, PLEASE LOOK AWAY THIS IS JUST FOR ME_

 _@frankiero  
_ _I’m so emotional about seeing his dick for the first time. NHMU I’M ACTUALLY CRYING_

 _@frankiero  
_ _Just jerked off while crying for the first time, watching Gerard Way fuckin’ is something that can be so personal_

 _@frankiero  
_ _Okay fine I’ll share because I want him to be FILTHY RICH, but LOOK RESPECTFULLY_

He had finally got enough of it. It was time to get out of Twitter and never log in again, ever. His notifications on Instagram kept buzzing, so he told himself he would check them one last time before turning his phone off so he could focus on writing. After such a big ego boost, he owed to everybody.

Many likes and comments on his post, but one of them obviously stood out: _“Just want you to know that you’re not your biggest fan. I AM.”_

And boy did Gerard believe him.

***

A week had passed since the second letter when the third one came along. Gerard didn’t even need to open it to know what it said or who had sent it, but did anyway.

_“Dear Gerard Way, I write to constrain this letter is my last. As your biggest fan I must demand you let me eat your ass.”_

This time the message hit differently. Gerard blushed. He actually blushed on the motherfuckin’ set of a porn video where he had just been naked and having sex with two other people. He knew right there that he’d have to do something about it. Although he still needed to shower and change his clothes, he got his phone out and logged on Instagram to follow Frank back.

It took him a couple of hours to get back home and have a quiet moment to send Frank a private message.

“How many more letters can I ignore before you start writing them in blood?”, he sent. Frank replied immediately, Gerard didn’t even have time to look away.

“Shit, am I being that predictable?”

“I’ve seen enough horror movies to know where this is going.”

Gerard saw the little icon of Frank writing going on and off, obviously erasing messages instead of sending them.

“I want to keep the joke going but I can’t believe you’re actually in my DMs.”

Reading it put a big smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach. Fuck, it felt like being in High School again trying to flirt with his crush on MSN and this was pretty much a done deal, but Gerard hadn’t tried to get in anyone’s pants in way too long. Maybe his only chance to get laid outside of work was having an obsessed fan.

“Well, I am. Do you want to meet? I got a hotel room for tomorrow”, he was as clear as possible. “It’s cool if you don’t want to, I’m not sure how serious you were in the letters.”

“100% SERIOUS”, Frank wrote back so fast it was hard to believe he had read the whole message. “Fuck. Are you really inviting me to your hotel room?”

“Sure. It just seems rude not to let my biggest fan eat my ass.”

“SO rude! Have some manners!”

Gerard was already laughing out loud. If it all went wrong and they had no chemistry at all, they could at least spend a good time just chatting. Well, that’s what he told himself while typing the address, his hotel room number and a time to meet. Since Frank was a public figure there wasn’t much stranger danger to worry about. It was really a once in a lifetime situation, he wanted to make the most of it.

***

Until 19:59 Gerard thought Frank wouldn’t make it, because at 20:00 sharp there was knocking on his door and he got up to open. Frank Iero was standing right there, being all real and… well, there. He looked just like he did on photos -maybe a bit shorter-, even though his hair was wet and he seemed a bit out of breath, as if he had run. 

“Hi”, he said. He was probably one of those people who needed to fill in silences. “I’m Frank”, he offered his hand, which Gerard shook.

“Yeah, I know. I mean, nice to meet you in person”, he smiled. “Wanna come in?”

“Yes please”, Frank laughed, stepping into the room, not even trying to pretend he cared about looking around. His eyes were fixated on Gerard, making the same face someone meeting a unicorn would make. “Shit… it’s actually you.”

Gerard shut the door and stared back at him. “Who did you expect?”

“I don’t know, whoever had hacked into your account.”

“Horror movie fan?”, he took a guess. Frank laughed again and nodded. Frank’s laughter was beautiful. “Well, sorry to disappoint you, but it’s really me and I don’t murder people. Yet. Hope you don’t either.”

“Even if I did I would spare you. The world needs you too much”, he replied, a big grin on his face. “Dude, did you ever get the script approved?”

“No, it’s just…”, Gerard rubbed his neck. “They finally read it, I think you may have had something to do with it. Thanks, by the way.” 

“It was nothing.”

“They had it on their desk for a month and didn’t bother to glance at it, so it was something”, he admitted. “But they think it’s too complex. At least they gave me a shot to write another one, with less time travel and spaceships… Sorry, I must be boring you. You’re not here to hear me talk.”

“Hey, no, I asked because I care”, Frank argued. “It sucks they rejected the first one, but once they give you a shot and you get one film made it’d be so successful they’ll let you do anything. I’m sure of it.”

Frank seemed as convinced of it as his words sounded and Gerard allowed himself to believe him. He also allowed himself to step closer and place a hand on the guy’s cheek, caressing his skin. Frank held his gaze and then let it fall to Gerard’s mouth way too obviously. His face was too honest. Gerard had never met someone like him. And it didn’t hurt how attractive he was, for real. Frank was fuckin’ gorgeous.

“You’re way hotter in person”, he said.

“That should be my line.”

Frank got on his toes to reach his lips. Gerard closed his eyes and touched Frank’s lips with his tongue so he would open his mouth and let him in. Frank put a hand behind Gerard’s head to bring him in closer and deepen the kiss. It was as if they were competing for getting things further. Gerard got an arm around his waist and Frank got the final fatal move when he got a hand on Gerard’s ass and squeezed it. 

Gerard gasped and bit his lip. 

“Eyes on the prize?”

Frank got his tongue out and licked Gerard’s bottom lip. “Only if you want to”, he said in a low voice. “I know I’ve been bugging you a lot… I’m starting to feel horrible for pressuring you.”

“I don’t feel pressured, don’t worry. I think it was kinda sweet? I’m a weird person, so…”, he shrugged. “You tweet a lot about my ass, though. A bit concerning.”

“You read my tweets?”, Frank was caught off guard, he even blushed a bit and let out a nervous laugh. “Fuck, I’m so sorry…”

“They weren’t worse than the letters.”

“Shit! I must seem like a fuckin’ stalker”, he realized and put his hands on Gerard’s shoulders. “Why the hell did you invite me? Are you insane?”

“Maybe?”, he laughed. “Look, I don’t usually do this, I just, I don’t know, got a good feeling about you?” Frank had a look on his face like he wanted to make further arguments about his safety, but Gerard put a finger on his lips. “It’s kinda the same as you. I think you’re hot and you seem pretty straightforward and nice, so… why not? It’s not like it’s easy for me to find partners, you know? There aren't a lot of people out there ready to jump into bed or a relationship with a porn star and I’m not saying this so you’ll pity me, but rather…”, his thumb caressed Frank’s bottom lip. “So you won’t judge me too much when I say the idea of you eating me out hasn’t left my mind for a while.”

Frank licked Gerard’s thumb, his expression completely different from before. His cheeks were burning up, giving him a feverish look. “I’d never judge you”, he said as seriously as possible. “I’m the horny fuck who wouldn’t leave you alone and shit, I’m glad you want to do it too, but… are you really sure? I mean, I thought… you never bottom? We can totally do something else…”

“Oh, yeah, ‘cause it’s embarrassing”, Gerard thought it was obvious.

“You… do porn”, Frank pointed out in the same tone.

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna have a camera doing a close-up of my asshole. That’s too much.” 

Frank nodded, thinking he could understand why it was different. “So…”, he began, getting his hands again on Gerard Way’s precious butt. “Can I really eat your ass?”

“Just let me take a quick shower”, Gerard asked, grabbing his face to kiss him and bite his lip. “Make yourself at home, I guess?”, he said the next second. 

“Sure, take your time.”

He somehow managed to wait until Gerard left the room to get his hand on his crotch and squeeze himself for a bit. Shit, he was so hard already… What the hell could he do to distract himself?

He took off his denim jacket and left it on an empty chair next to the desk, where he found what Gerard had been working on. Frank remembered seeing his sketches many years ago and smiled while checking out the storyboards for his script. They were amazing! That man was truly a genius. Hopefully he wouldn’t be always the crazy fan in his eyes, because he wanted to keep supporting him on everything he did.

Maybe a good start would be to respect his privacy. 

He walked to the bed and sat carefully on it, biting his lips to contain a moan. The shower was already on. He wished Gerard wouldn’t take too long, his excitement was getting out of hand.

Out of pure reflex, he got his phone out of his pocket and opened up the Twitter app. _“About to make my dream come true. God exists. Love is real”_ , he began writing, but ended up deleting it. He wanted that encounter to remain between them. It made it more special.

Just a few minutes later Gerard got out of the bathroom wearing a short robe. Frank didn’t succeed in hiding his thirst on the way he looked at him, but managed to remain still on the bed, forcing himself to enjoy every single second of his idol walking towards the bed. His gaze went to Gerard’s legs, as pale as always, and then traveled upwards to his thighs. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on them.

“Shit, your stare is really loud.”

“I’ll tell my eyes to shut up. C’mere”, he asked, stretching his arms. Gerard got closer and sat on his lap, straddling him. Frank wasted no time to kiss him again, this time going deep right away, moaning around his tongue. Gerard couldn’t believe how needy he already was, feeling his hard on through his jeans. It was getting him aroused too.

No point in beating around the bush, so he got up from his lap and faced the bed, laying on his stomach. “Go ahead.”

Normally Frank would have made some sort of joke about dinner being served, but having Gerard in that position in front of him took all the comedy drive out of him. Truth be told, he didn’t think he’d be able to say his own name right now if someone asked. His head was empty.

He kneeled on the bed and got his hands on Gerard’s thighs, caressing his way up and letting out the breath he didn’t notice he had been holding in. His skin was soft and warm, wonderful; touching him filled him with a sense of satisfaction he had never experienced before. And he didn’t deprive himself from getting his lips on the zone too, placing kisses until he reached the robe, which he lifted with his nose as much as he could.

Using both hands he uncovered Gerard’s ass and took a moment to swallow all of the spit that had gathered in his mouth. He squeezed his cheeks and spread them, feeling about to cum in his pants just at the sight of his asshole. Gerard made a noise. Actually fuckin’ moaned, for real. And his moaning only got louder once Frank’s tongue was against his hole. He gave him a few licks, going lower each time, reaching down to his balls and then up to his hole again. 

That was the kind of subtly and foreplay Gerard missed, in the weirdest way possible. Frank was taking his sweet time and Gerard loved him for it.

He brought his thumbs to his rim and stretched his hole to get his tongue inside of him. “Ah, Frank… mh…”, Gerard kept making sweet noises, raising his hips and spreading his legs so he could get better access. “You’re so good at it…”, he said, and he wasn’t exaggerating.

“Glad you like it”, Frank barely got his tongue out so he could reply. Gerard could feel his breath against his wet skin and then how he made a stop to suck on his balls before going back to flicker his tongue in his ass. It felt like Frank’s tongue and mouth were fuckin’ everywhere.

Gerard began shoving his hips back, asking him to go deeper, which Frank did. “Just like that… fuck”, he muttered, biting his lip. It was perfect and it had been too long since that part of his body had seen any action, but Frank’s tongue gave him all he wanted without any hesitation. He couldn’t believe how much energy Frank had or how he moved inside of him. 

He got a hand underneath him and touched his erection, already too hard and getting wet with pre-cum. He didn’t think Frank would mind if he jerked off with all of the dedication he was putting into rimming him, but he placed a hand on top of his.

“Hey, um…”, he heard him say, a bit hoarse. “Could you fuck me instead?”

Gerard got up on an elbow to face him. “You really want that?”

“Fuck, yes… please”, he answered, stripping off his shirt. Gerard sat on the bed and stood up to look for a condom and lube while Frank undid his pants. 

Gerard stared at him, once again cursing under his breath; he was way more tattooed than he had anticipated and that made him like 50% hotter, but right now wasn’t the moment to get lost in his ink. His dick was too hard. Maybe on another occasion, if it happened again.

Already naked, Frank laid on his back. Gerard rolled the condom on his cock and climbed on top of him, getting rid of his robe. Frank grabbed one of Gerard’s hands while staring directly into his eyes and brought it between his legs. Gerard’s fingers touched something plastic and his eyes opened wider. “Oh, so you’re _really_ naughty.”

“Yeah…”, Frank agreed, getting his face closer to lick Gerard’s neck. “I swear I’ll have better comebacks after you fuck me…”

Gerard saved himself the trouble of saying it didn’t matter what comebacks he had with that ass, mainly because it seemed he couldn’t make them right now either. He went on to grab the base of the butt plug between his fingers, savoring Frank’s panting as he slowly pulled it out of him. He put it aside and took the lube, spreading some on his fingers to get them in his ass and then some more on his dick.

He lifted Frank’s hips and worked his way inside, biting his lip. For a guy used to having sex on a regular basis because of his job, he was way too horny. It would always be different doing it out of desire and with someone he had chosen, and well, it didn’t hurt knowing Frank was really interested in him and everything he did. It made Gerard feel warm on his heart, ego and cock. All the important places.

“Mh…”, Frank closed his eyes and clutched the bedspread, taking deep breaths while he felt him going in. “Gerard…”, he called once he was fully inside and looked at him. “Move, please… I can’t wait…”

Gerard didn’t make him beg. He got on his knees as best as he could and held Frank’s hips to pound into him. “Fuck, you’re still so tight…”

“Harder…”, he asked. “C’mon, please…”

“Turn around.”

Gerard had to pull out and Frank did as told, getting in the same position Gerard was before, on his hands and knees. He was soon rewarded by Gerard’s cock filling him up, deeper than before, and with just a couple of thrusts he had found his prostate. “Fuck! Ah, Gee, right there!”, he screamed, completely shameless. “Please, _there_ … don’t stop…”

Pretty sure that his partner was having a good time, Gerard gripped around his hips and kept slamming into him, hitting his prostate in each new thrust and making Frank scream again and again. “Shit, you’re loud”, he pointed out, but didn’t stop.

“Sorry… I can’t help it…”

In theory Gerard should be sick of it, after spending all day hearing porn actors screaming and moaning, but Frank’s voice was just delicious. Each one of his noises went straight down to his cock. Listening to him was like nothing he had experienced before. Gerard could also tell it was true he couldn’t contain them.

“I love it”, he said, reaching under Frank’s body to jerk him off. “Tell me how much you like it.”

“Ah… Gerard, it… it’s so good… your dick…”, he couldn’t keep talking when Gerard began stroking him faster. “Fuck, I’m-I’m gonna cum…”

“Mh…”, it was his turn to moan, getting really close to his own climax. It was pretty soon, he almost worried about Frank being unsatisfied, until he felt him cumming on his fingers a few seconds later. All of his body trembled, Gerard could feel him clenching around him.

He thrusted a bit harder into him and came, enjoying an orgasm way more intense and longer than the ones he usually experienced. He closed his eyes and basked in it as much as he could, relaxing immediately. Frank kept moaning underneath him, raising his hips and moving softly to help him prolong the sensation.

Completely fucked out, Gerard pulled out and got rid of the condom, throwing it to where -hopefully- the trash can was. Frank turned around to hug him, laughing under his breath. “Holy shit…”

“That good?”, Gerard asked, smiling.

“Fuck yeah”, Frank replied, his eyes beaming at him. “I mean, I knew you would be good, you fuck people for a living…”

“Hey, just for the cameras. You make me sound like a prostitute. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but…”

“Yeah, right, I know. Still, you’re a porn actor, so you get a lot of practice and it really shows, you know?”, Frank seemed too excited talking about it.

“I noticed you were having a good time. You moan like crazy.”

“Shit, I know, you don’t have to be a dick about it”, Frank looked away. “I’ve always been loud. _Too_ loud.”

“Hey, I’m not trying to mock you”, Gerard clarified, getting Frank’s hair out of his face to look at him. “It was hot. You could do porn too.”

Frank laughed, but Gerard was serious. “Have you ever thought about it?”

“I mean…”, Frank got his arms around Gerard’s neck and kissed him on the lips. “Maybe if it was something tasteful, with a good director, I could be persuaded.”

**Author's Note:**

> I, too, could be persuaded into writing a second part. Maybe on [**Twitter.**](https://twitter.com/kitoko69)
> 
> Anyway, I'll only listen to this song 40 more times. Thank you for reading!


End file.
